Yusei Fudo
Yusei Fudo is the main protagonist And antagonist of All-Star Series Info Yusei has tan skin, an average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights, and Bleu de France (royal blue) eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. Yusei wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket (one for his standard Deck and one for his Turbo Duel Deck), and calf-high motorcycle boots. After episode 5, he acquires a jagged criminal marker on the left side of his face which later was somehow covered in episode 116 and episode 117, which is presumably covered by makeup. His Mark of the Dragon Was a red outline of the tail, which was permanently burned onto his right forearm after the events concluding the Fortune Cup story arc. It is later replaced by the dragon head mark upon his defeat of Goodwin, with Crow receiving his former mark. Deaths Main Article: List of Yusei Fudo's Deaths Appearance * Straight Outta Joog (mentioned by Yuya Sakaki) * Hit the Road Jack (mentioned by Gael) * Bombs Away ft. Yusei Fudo * Yusei and Jack Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions (all episodes) * What is That Waddle Dee (cameo) * Mirai Start (in Wiggler Train) * The Shining Road (as a 5D's Counterpart) * Yusei Re-Fudo * F.U.D.O. * Synchro Halloween (mentioned by Stardust Dragon) * Yusei Fudo's Christmas * Swarm of Revolution (debut) * Yoshi and Yuya's Adventure (Picture Only) * Yusei Fudo-Cano! (Yusei and Yoshi sees a Mt. Red Dragon Archfiend) * Yusei Fudo Corner (Voices Only) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Reimagined (he appears in Episode 1) * Karyll Aguilar Fan Mail Time (he appears in Every Episode) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Crafty Adventure * The Signer Dinosaurus (as Rockstone Moodo) * All-Star Magical Change * There's a Turbo Duelist in Party Advance (as a Playable Character) * Digimon Adventure 05 (Upcoming Digimon Series as a Supporting Character) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Miracle of the Stars Others Yuseizilla Yusei becames Yuseizilla in Magical Island of Yoshi's Island Saxophone Yusei Main Article: Saxophone Yusei Mirrored Yusei Yusei's Mirror Uses Cure Junk Yusei's uses his Card Communes Yusei Fudo.Exe Yusei.Exe is a Creepypasta in Yusei Fudo.Exe List of Ships SaladShipping (by Princess Peach) LifeShipping (by Kirby) KingCrabShipping (by Jack Atlas) EggShipping (by Yoshi) Faithshipping (by Akiza Izinski) Trivia Yusei is a Similar to Crabs Like Yoshi Instead at Y, S and I Just like Him a Yusei Code is Name Yusei Fudo is Gay (#YuseiFudoIsGay) he Sangs a Sonic X Ending with Ryuji, Kousuke and Akira Yusei's Birthday Month July along with Ruby, Sango and Kris from Jewelpet Series he's being lucted by Pedophiles he also along with Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo & Luna and Kalin Kessler in Yoshi Collection as a Costume Yoshi Yusei shares his Stardust Dragon with Starline Dreams in Yu-Gi-Oh! Miracle of the Stars Yusei during a Dog Stare, Fish Hammer, Ball Kick, Cymbals, Cry Flash, Yusei Fudo-Kick Shot he doesn't sucked his blood by Mosquito in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's 2 Season 2 Quotes Take Flight Stardust Dragon Arise Junk Warrior Be Born Shooting Star Dragon Let's Rev it up Gallery Main Article: Yusei Fudo/Image Gallery Video Duel Links Themes See Also Yusei Icon Yusei Fudo (5D's) Yusei Fudo (Adventures) Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Yusei Fudo Category:Attacked By Yusei Fudo Category:Goods And Evils Category:Adults Category:Super All Star All Stars Characters Category:Yoshi Category:Jack Atlas Category:Team Satisfaction Members Category:Yusaku Fujiki Category:Honoka Yukishiro